Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing structure for fixing a case and a lid to each other.
Description of the Background Art
A fixing structure for protecting a printed circuit board (PCB) and the like in a metal case, from, for example, impacts, by covering the case with a lid, is well known.
This fixing structure includes a reversed “L”-shaped engaging tab on the lid. The case and a lid are fixed to each other by engaging the engaging tab on the lid with a tab receiver on the case. When being engaged with the tab receiver, the engaging tab is bent and reaction force is generated. The reaction force generated by bend of the engaging tab prevents the lid from coming loose from the case. Thus, looseness between the case and the lid can be prevented.
However, when the reversed “L”-shaped engaging tab is bent, pressure is concentrated on a root portion of the tab and the reversed “L”-shaped engaging tab may be broken in the root portion. If the engaging tab is broken, the lid fixed to the case may come loose so that looseness may occur.